There was Always One Missing
by OnlyNeeded151
Summary: When a few more lost heroes appear, what will happen? Will the newcomers have what it takes to survive at Camp Half-Blood? Will they ever get their memories back? Why are the gods being so silent? Will there be any MORE bad plot devices? Will the only one who remembers have the strength to do what's right, to give up his first love? There was always one missing.. (Pokespe and PJO)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, people! We need to get this show on the road."

A brown haired girl was ordering a whole bunch of.. things around.

Things.

Random objects were flying around a grassy meadow spotted with daisies, haphazardly bumping into each other, seemingly trying to construct something—or destroy each other. A chainsaw flew past the girl, inches from her face, before colliding with a lawn mower, slicing it in half with a screech of metal agains metal. The lawn mower flopped to the ground, useless, and the chainsaw revved in triumph. It zoomed around aimlessly, until a lampshade banged into it at extreme speeds, smashing it to the ground. The chainsaw whirred weakly as the lampshade repeatedly banged it's already shattered body.

This chaos was happening everywhere, except the random objects appeared like they were trying to build something—until they slammed into each other, then they started trying to kill each other. Which happened a _lot_. The objects looked like they only had a sense of direction when they were trying to rip each other to pieces.

A toaster was doing flips around the field, whacking other things into orbit, until it flipped the wrong way and hit the girl on the head.

"Arghh! That is it!" She yelled, striking the toaster with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. A shudder went through the toaster, then it flopped to the ground, unmoving.

"I cannot believe this," she ranted, "when they said I had to choose between a construction crew and magical self-operating tools, I didn't think they meant a whole bunch of flying kitchen appliances!"

All of the tools halted what they were doing and turned towards the girl, as if they were looking reproachfully at her. She put up her hands as if in surrender. "No offense!" And as if they understood her, everything resumed what it had been previously doing.

"Well," the girl sighed, "I'll make do with what I have, I suppose."``

She quickly dodged a sword that when soaring right where her head was a second ago.

"I said no flying machetes!"


	2. Just a Few More Lost Heroes

HEY GUYS! I'ma not dead.

**OnlyNeeded151's just been hanging out on Wattpad.**

..Maybe.. But I'm still here! I'm not going to abandon FFN!

**So you say.**

I promise, okay?

**Okay..**

Great! Now, stop reading this boring Author's Note and get to the story!

**Whatever.**

(Sorry. Ann's going through a stage where he's super annoying.)

**AM NOT!**

Are too.

**STARTING THE STORY!**

* * *

….

"Pollux."

"Not now, mom.." I muttered, pulling my pillow around my head.

"But Pollux," the voice whined.

"I'm sleeping…"

The voice made a whining sound like an annoyed puppy.

"But the door is locked with magic!"

I snapped my eyes open and remembered where I was. Camp Half-Blood. And my sister was waking me up. Again. I yawned and tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes, deciding to humor her. I sat up and saw she was wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt, already ready to go outside.

"What now?"

She grinned and clapped her hands, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Medusa is on the beach," she said confidently.

"So?"

She pouted. "I need to go see her!"

"Eam.. you know you _can't_ see Medusa."

"I need to!"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Fine. Just don't go into the water, remember last time."

"No water," she promised, smiling even wider.

I got to my feet and stumbled over to the door, mildly shivering at the cold floor. Quietly, I bent down and fumbled with a little door stop, one that you use to hold doors open, but since this door swings in for some reason, I used it to keep the door shut. It's not a perfect lock system, it's just used to keep Eam in during the night. She can't figure it out for the life of her; she thinks it's magic. I guess it's not a surprise given her condition. I pull out the door stop and the door swing inwards. Eam skips out of the cabin happily, into the early morning mist. I sigh as I watch her head down to the beach. She ran over a hill and out of sight, twirling and jumping as she did.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Eam stood on a sand dune on the beach, beaming at the harsh wind striking her face. Her hands reached for the heavens as if the hill of sand could help her reach it, while in reality it was just a minor bump in the foggy morning landscape.

However, reality seemed to matter very little to Eam.

She giggled and muttered incoherently to herself as she watched the waves roll. Then she took a deep breath, cupping her hands to her mouth, and yelled:

"Meduuuuusa!"

Most of the beach was obscured by a thick mist. Eam looked around hopefully, making her grin creepily wide. She stared at a spot of the beach that was shrouded in a veil of mist, and seemed to be able to see something.

She cried out, "There!" and ran barefooted down the small hill closer to the water. As Eam neared the spot, the fog became easier to see through. She somehow managed to grin _even wider_ and looked down at her feet, where a group of people lay face-down on the sand, unconscious.

Eam bent down and whispered, "You're not Medusa..Medusa-victim?"

Suddenly, she stood straight up and took a deep breath. Then came the scream.

"MEDUSA VICTIMS ON THE BEACH!"

Eam was running wild, somehow already back to the heart of camp and running through the cabin area, shouting her head off. People came bursting out of their respective cabins, confused when they saw nothing wrong, until, finally, Eam seemed to find who—or what—she was looking for. A group of blondes had come piling out of the Athena cabin, half-dressed in battle armor, led by a girl with fierce grey eyes. And Eam ran straight for her.

"Annabell! Thank goodness you're here-Medusa victims on the beach-hafta' get Chiron now-quick-quick-quick!" Eam said this all to the startled girl without stopping to take a breath. Once Eam had finished her rant, the girl with grey eyes shook her head.

"False alarm!" she called out, and the campers went back to their respective cabins, grumbling and shooting glares at Eam, whose smile was fading.

"Where's Pollux? He's supposed to deal with this kind of thing. Malcolm, go get Pollux. I'm tired of this. I'll calm her down." She addressed the Athena campers behind her. "Everyone else can go back to sleep."

Now the girl turned to Eam. "Go back to your cabin, Eam."

Eam stubbornly shook her head. "Medusa-victims are on the beach. They need help or the sea will wash them away." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't want them to be washed away!"

The blonde shook her head and sighed. "Fine. Let's go get the Medusa victims."

Malcolm tried to stop her. "Annabeth, are you sure that's a good idea—"

"I think I can handle a couple of imaginary statues," Annabeth interrupted. "Just get Pollux."

Malcolm unwillingly headed off to the Dionysos cabin. Annabeth turned to Eam.

"Let's go," Annabeth said in a tired voice.

"Yay!" Eam grabbed Annabeth's hand and skipped off, dragging Annabeth behind her.

After a while, they arrived at the beach. The fog had begun to clear up, and the sun was perched on the horizon.

"Okay," Annabeth said, sounding exasperated, "Where are these statues?"

Eam looked at her oddly, before saying, "Medusa-victims."

"Okay, whatever, just where?"

Eam pointed in front of her and walked forward into the early morning mist. After a moment of hesitation, Annabeth followed. The fog seemed to part before them as they walked ever closer to the water. Finally, Eam stood at the edge of the water, and her hand dropped to her side. Annabeth walked up beside her.

"Where?" Annabeth looked like she was fed up with Eam's games.

Eam had tears glistening in her eyes. She choked out a sob, no longer smiling creepily. He voice shaking, she whispered something that Annabeth didn't catch and then stared at her feet.

"What?"

"Th-there."

Annabeth looked where she was pointing, directly at their feet, and stared at the ground, not knowing what Eam was pointing at. But as soon as she looked away, Annabeth remembered what she had seen and looked back, astonished that she hadn't seen fifteen people lying on the slightly damp sand before her. Suddenly, realization came upon Annabeth, and she looked around wildly.

"The mist," she breathed, "the mist is too strong." Annabeth said something in Ancient Greek, most likely a curse.

Annabeth bent down and stared at the group in front of her. They were all obviously demigods, or they shouldn't have been able to get past the borders. _But why all of them at the same time?… It must had some significance._ Annabeth shook her head.

"We have to move them; they're too close to the water, when the tide rises they'll drown." With this, Annabeth bent down to grab one of the people's arms, them looked up expectantly at Eam, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Help me move them," Annabeth said, thinking that Eam had somehow not gotten the message.

Eam was looked a few feet away from the group, and Annabeth followed her gaze to see a boy lying face-down, on a recently wet patch of sand. As Annabeth watched, a small wave rolled over him before flowing back into the ocean.

"Oh—" Annabeth said something that sounded like 'shi-ta-ka', or something similar. It was most likely some sort of word in Ancient greek.

Annabeth ran forward and grabbed the arm of the the boy—it looked like a boy, but some girls had really short hair, and with him lying face down on the sand, well, you never know—and tried to pull him out of the area the waves had already claimed, even though every logical instinct in her body screamed that he was already dead. Oh, well. She still couldn't very well leave a dead body in the middle of the beach, and they did have healing magic, you never know, he might still be alive.

In a minute, Annabeth had dragged the kid far away on the beach from any place the waves would ever reach; except when Percy was around. You never know what was going to happen when Percy was around.

Annabeth turned to see that Eam had dragged a couple people out of the reach of the tide, not a yard away from her. They kept at it until they had moved all of the people out of the water's way.

"Eam, stay with these people until I get back," Annabeth said, beginning to run off to find Chiron. After all, fifteen demigods suddenly washing up on the beach is not something to be ignored.

* * *

After a run in with Chiron(while he had his tail in curlers), a quick conversation, Eam coming back from the beach before Annabeth could get back and running around singing the Pokemon theme song at the top of her lungs, a grumpy Apollo cabin, and some stretchers, Annabeth and the Apollo cabin's best healers managed to get the mystery demigods to the infirmary. Pollux showed up and after a thorough scolding from Annabeth, he managed to gather up Eam and herd her back to the cabin. Then Annabeth left the Apollo campers to do their work, and at Chiron's urging, went back to her cabin and back to sleep.

* * *

**AM NOT!**

ARE TOO! Wait a sec.. I know why you're so moody lately! Did you and Outlined break up?

***runs away***


End file.
